


Bad Days

by Finerafin



Series: Angst War [3]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, Memories, Panic Attacks, RvB Angst War, the others are also there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 15:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14059803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finerafin/pseuds/Finerafin
Summary: There were bad days and Locus knew that. Unfortunately, this didn't change the fact that he wasn't always prepared for them.





	Bad Days

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Franzi who beta'd this <3  
> As always English is not my first language, so if you find any mistakes feel free to tell me

There were bad days and Locus knew that. Unfortunately, this didn't change the fact that he wasn't always prepared for them.

The worst thing was when it started in the middle of the day. One moment he would half-heartedly listen to Junior ramble about something while trying to finally finish this book and the next he forcefully had to remind himself that he was safe and that they weren't at war with the aliens anymore. It was hard and more often than not, he tried to keep as much distance to Junior as possible on these days (to the others too, but with them his brain didn't immediately scream _danger_ , only _caution_.)

Today, they were at the beach when it happened. Junior, Tucker and Wash were building a sandcastle, Grif and Simmons were napping, Donut and Doc were - doing yoga? - Sarge wanted to build an even bigger sandcastle than the Blues and tried to convince Locus to help him, Lopez was nowhere to be seen and Locus ignored Sarge in favor of reading. Carolina and Kai were both swimming but judging by their voices getting louder they were coming back.

"I just say that I totally can beat you at beach volleyball!" Kai said.

"No way!" Carolina replied.

"Of course!"

"Is this a challenge?"

"Do you want it to be one?"

_Oh no. This could only mean ..._

"Beach volleyball duel!"

_Great._

"I'm gonna get Lopez to be the jury!" Sarge jumped up enthusiastically and went to search for the robot.

Locus tried hard to ignore them and stared into his book. After quickly discussing something, Kai sprinted away, supposedly to get her brother and Simmons. And Carolina turned to him, standing over him, clearing her throat and blocking out the sun.

Locus kept his eyes on his book, realizing that he hadn't turned the page in at least five minutes. But well, he couldn't actually remember anything he read, with Sarge yapping in his ear.

Finally, he gave in and put the book done. "What do you want?"

"Can you get Tucker, Wash and Junior? I need someone who can actually play volleyball for my team."

"I don't think that Tucker-"

"I'm talking about Junior."

In silence, they stared at each other.

"Only if I can be in the opposite team than Grif and Simmons." Sarge would be disappointed, yes, but Locus wanted to be on the winning team for a change, and with the two bickering it was impossible.

"Fine."

 

Locus found Wash, Tucker and Junior still building sandcastles - or rather, digging holes and pile up the sand like a barrier. Wash and Tucker were on one side, forming little towers from sand and throwing sand at each other while Junior was trying to dig down as deep as he could. He already had made it quiet far, about two meters deep and the barrier was also half a meter high.

Locus walked up to them, carefully stepping on a rock in order not to destroy any of the towers and looked down at Junior.

And then he froze, when an old memory flashed before his eyes, one that he tried so hard to suppress.

An alien, looking up at them. It looked scared. They were raising their weapons and then everything went so fast. It got nervous and before he could stop them, they were shooting. It screamed in fear - and then suddenly, Locus was in his position staring at Felix trying to convince them to kill him, at himself trying to argue, getting yelled at, raised weapons. His thoughts spiraled out of control, more images coming up in his head, past battlefields, wiped out armies, he could hear their screams, smell the smoke and the blood - and he couldn't breathe, couldn't-

When a hand touched his shoulder he spun around and blindly threw a punch at the person. Wash ducked away in time and Locus stumbled back startled when he recognized who it was, nearly slipping on the stone.

Junior's quiet, scared blargh made him flinch and reach for his non-existent weapon. Tucker moved in front of his son, protectively shielding him and Wash asked if he was okay, but it sounded far away.

There were bad days. And they weren't always prepared for that.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr, I'm [finerafin](https://finerafin.tumblr.com/)


End file.
